


The Mentoring Project

by AmyViolet



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyViolet/pseuds/AmyViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Sam one day decide to make it their mission to DP each of the Unholy Trinity. They succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam shakes the last few drops of beer onto his tongue before he drops the can on the floor and flops back on Puck's bed. He's not drunk, really, just relaxed. And his tongue feels looser than usual...in terms of stuff he's willing to say out loud, that is. And what he's saying out loud right now is, "I have a bone to pick with you, dude."

Puck breaks into a laughing fit. Not a giggling fit, because only chicks giggle. Sam contorts his neck to look at him without lifting his head and Puck explains, "Dude, you said _bone_."

"Oh, ha ha," Sam says. "Of course all I get to do is _say_ 'bone'. I'm sure as hell not getting to do it with Quinn."

"And that's my fault?" Puck asks as he, too, gets tired of sitting up and flops down on his back.

"Fuck, yes, it's your fault. You went and knocked her up and ruined her for me and every guy ever. She is never, ever gonna let me in her hole." See, that's the kind of thing Sam wouldn't say if he were completely sober. Not so crudely anyway.

Not that the crudeness fazes Puck in the least. He just says, "Not in the one that you can knock her up in anyway."

Sam turns on his side to study Puck. "Are you just messing with me? Or are you saying there's a chance I can get her to blow me?"

"I'm not saying it'd be easy, cause she likes to put on a good show of being all proper and shit. But Quinn is actually such a cock-hungry little slut that I'm saying if you play your cards right you can get her to let you fuck her mouth _and_ her ass."

"Holy shit," Sam whispers. He's pretty sure Puck is bullshitting him, but it's a nice thought anyway, giving it to Quinn in the ass. A _very_ nice thought, if his stiffening dick is any indication. "Have you ever actually done that? In the ass, I mean?"

"You mean to Quinn specifically, or...It doesn't matter, actually; either way the answer is yes."

"Liar," Sam says, though he's starting to think Puck's for real. He can totally picture it, in fact: Quinn on her hands and knees, screaming, tits bouncing like crazy every time Puck slams into her. Shit, he has to roll onto his stomach before Puck notices his raging hard-on.

"Liar, am I?" Puck asks, amused. "You know how she was saving herself for...I dunno, Jesus, or her husband or whatever? That was only her pussy—she doesn't think anything else counts. And you know the only reason she did let me fuck her pussy that one time?"

"Cause you got her drunk," Sam says. He doesn't approve, he would never do that to a girl, but at times he almost wishes he didn't have the moral code that prevents him from doing something like that.

"Bullshit. That's just what she told people. It was because her parents were out of town and we'd been going at it all weekend. She was too tired to blow me again and too sore to let me put it in her ass again, but she couldn't get enough of my cock so she finally told me to just pop her cherry."

"Oh, Jesus." Sam shifts a little bit. Not because he's intentionally grinding against Puck's mattress or anything, he's just a little uncomfortable is all. And if the friction from the shift sends a little jolt to his cock, it's entirely incidental. "What's it like?"

"Anal, you mean?"

"Uh-huh," Sam says, although he actually kind of means any of it.

"It's _awesome_ , dude." He thinks of Quinn's tight little hole gripping his cock, and how fucking depraved she always looked when she was taking it, and for a second he thinks he might have to fight Sam to get her back. But he doesn't want to do that, because Sam's his bro, and he needs bros, especially since he fucked things up so bad with Finn. "It's like regular fucking but way tighter and way dirtier. I don't mean, like, literally dirtier, I mean, like...sluttier. Even if the girl is doing it because she thinks it makes her a virgin still, it's actually way sluttier."

"How do you, like..."

"You have to stretch it first, and use lube—"

"No. I mean, how do you talk a girl into it?"

"Oh. Depends on the girl. With some of them, like Quinn, it's not that much harder than talking them into blowing you or letting you fuck their pussy."

"Shit," Sam says, slamming his head face-first into the mattress. "You say it like those two are easy."

Puck sits up and studies the boy splayed out on his bed. He realizes: "It's not just Quinn you haven't done anything with, is it? You haven't done anything period, have you, man?"

Sam laughs bitterly. "And it sucks because I never will. I'm gonna die a fucking virgin."

"No you're not, dude, shut up. You're hot. If I was ever gonna do a dude I'd do you."

"You have to say that," Sam protests nonsensically.

"I'm serious, man," Puck says, slapping his ass. "I'm totally taking you under my wing. I'm gonna be your sex mentor."

Sam rolls onto his back to look at Puck, forgetting momentarily about his boner. "What does a sex mentor even do? That's not some weird way of suggesting that I let you fuck me, is it?"

"It means I'm gonna get you laid, dumbass. By girls."

"By 'girls' do you mean 'Quinn'? Because I'm sorta dating her, so if I'm gonna try to get laid it should be by her."

"We can get you laid by Quinn, but she might not be the easiest chick to start with. What other girls do you want to fuck?"

"Uh...all of them, duh." He's not really cheating on Quinn by just talking, so he doesn't feel too bad about this. "But, okay...Santana, obviously. Brittany..."

"Oh yeah. The Unholy Trinity."

"What?"

"Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. That's their nickname: the Unholy Trinity."

"Right. And you're gonna help me get laid by each of the Unholy Trinity."

"Totally."

"Shit." Sam feels like he's been saying that a lot tonight, but it's only because this conversation is leaving him at a loss for words a lot. And he's still not really thinking about cheating on Quinn, because he still doesn't totally believe Puck is serious. "So wait. Not saying you're a selfish bastard or anything, but why would you be willing to put the effort into getting me laid when you could be putting the effort into getting yourself laid?"

"Oh, I'm getting laid too. We're both gonna fuck each of them. DP."

"DP?"

"Double penetration. You fuck one hole while I fuck another."

"Or the same one, maybe?" Sam suggests before he totally realizes what he's saying. Or maybe he realizes, but it's still all just talking. Or maybe he doesn't even care anymore, because holy shit that would be hot.

"Both of us fucking the same hole at the same time?" Puck asks, and, holy fuck, he thinks that sounds hot too. Because no matter how slutty those girls are, Puck knows from experience that they're all tight as hell, so having any one of those holes stuffed full of two cocks at once would be fucking amazing. And if it means his junk touching another dude's he really couldn't care less. "Now you're thinking!"

Sam kind of doesn't believe he's really even talking about this with Puck, much less actually planning anything. But just for fun he decides to act like he thinks it's real, and he says, "So what you we do first? What's the plan?"

"We start planning tomorrow," Puck says, "but here's what we do tonight. I'm rock hard right now, and you are too, no matter how much you try to hide it. So we're gonna take care of that so we'll be able to think straight."

"Think _straight_? Cause what you just suggested sounds kinda gay."

"Dude, we don't have to fuck each other. We're just gonna jerk off... _ourselves_ , not even each other."

"Okay. But still, I mean...in front of each other?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Puck pats him on the back. "I'm not some perv, I'm your sex mentor. Besides, how are you gonna be able to fuck your girlfriend's mouth while I fuck her ass if you can't even jerk off with me in the room?"

What Sam thinks is, _Shit, he's fucking serious_. What he should say is something to indicate that he doesn't really want to go through with this "plan." But what he actually hears himself saying is, "Dude, she's _my_ girlfriend. I think I should get her ass."

Puck smirks. "We'll see, Sammy. Maybe I'll let you have her ass. First show me what you got."

Sam's still not sure why they have to jerk off together, but he guesses that if he's going to let Puck mentor him—which apparently he is, though he's still not sure how that happened—he needs to trust him to know what he's doing. Besides, he really does need to get off now. He opens the fly of his jeans and reaches inside his underwear, and as long as he keeps his eyes shut he can sort of forget Puck is even there.

Puck, however, doesn't seem to want his presence forgotten. He says, "Uh-uh, Sammy," and when Sam opens his eyes he sees that Puck is standing in front of him, naked, stroking his own cock. He says, "Uh-uh, if you're gonna be all bashful in front of me this isn't gonna work. Take them all the way off."

Sam doesn't argue, he pulls off his jeans and underwear and drops them on the floor. And then...Puck didn't specify removing anything else, but Sam doesn't really want to have to be _told_ to keep stripping, so he goes ahead and pulls off his socks and t-shirt too. He doesn't want to have to be told to touch himself either, so he goes ahead and does that too. He keeps his eyes shut, though, even though he thinks there's a pretty good chance Puck his going to tell him to open them.

But Puck doesn't tell him to open his eyes. Puck tells him, "Your girlfriend is such a slutty little cock fiend. We're gonna get her begging you to give it to her up the ass. But you know which one of the three of them is the biggest cock slut of all?"

"Brittany?" Sam guesses, as the distinct image of Brittany's head between his legs pops up in his mind.

"Fuck yeah, Brittany. She'd kill to have both our cocks at the same time. She loves everything about cocks. And jizz. Christ, that chick loves to swallow. She gulps it down like it's fucking...chocolate milk or something."

Sam's jerking hard now, picturing—practically _feeling_ —Brittany's mouth on his cock, trying to suck him dry, trying to drink his chocolate...no... "White chocolate!" he gasps as he shoots his load of creamy white chocolate milk not into Brittany's eager mouth but onto his own abs.

And then he hears "Fuck yeah!" and feels another hot, creamy load splatter on his abs, and while he doesn't exactly want to look at the person standing over him, the knowledge of who it is really doesn't bother him, strangely. He's too preoccupied picturing Brittany happily licking up all their mingled jizz off him. And he knows, now, that they are really going to go through with this plan to double penetrate each of the Unholy Trinity.


	2. Chapter 2

They talk constantly about their plan, at least whenever they're alone together. (And yeah, maybe it's not strictly just talking, as all their conversations end pretty much the way the first one did. It strangely doesn't really get old.) Sam leaves most of the tactical planning to Puck and takes his word for what's likely to work and what isn't.

He won't concede, however, that going after Brittany first is the best idea. It's not that he doesn't believe Puck when he says she'll be the easiest of the three, it's just that he's scared of Quinn finding out. If she finds out Sam cheated on her, then she'll _really_ never let the two of them do her. But Puck is adamant that they need to work their way up to Quinn.

The two of them actually reach sort an impasse over the issue. Eventually they agree to spend time with both girls, as much as they can, and as soon as they see an opening with either one—as soon as _Puck_ sees an opening with either one—they'll go for it. Puck will go for it and Sam will follow his lead.

Anyway, it surprises them both when Santana ends up being the first.

They're at Brittany's, all of them, plus most of the rest of the football players and Cheerios. It's not a party, exactly, because Britt's parents are surprisingly scrupulous about not letting teenagers drink in their house. But there's always plenty of sex, which her parents are totally chill about, so everyone comes over after games a lot of the time anyway.

There's music playing, and Sam is dancing with Quinn. Puck is making out with some other Cheerio, but he's only got half his mind on her at best; he's actually keeping a close eye on his boy Sam so he can move in and help if there's any opportunity.

Sam's doing pretty well with Quinn, he thinks. She's letting him brush her hair back and kiss her neck and even whisper to her that she's super pretty. (And he remembers to say _pretty_ , and not _hot_.) She lets him pull her close, and she doesn't freak out when it becomes obvious that he's sporting a boner. She doesn't do anything about it, but the fact that she's not running or pushing him away is a pretty big victory.

The problem is he has no idea what to do next. He guesses he should try to get her to go somewhere more private with him, one of the many conveniently secluded spots in the Pierce house. Puck will be pissed, but, well, they never agreed that Sam couldn't fuck her by himself _first_. She _is_ his girlfriend, after all. And Puck'll be all right. That Cheerio he's barely paying attention to has already let him get to second base.

But the thing is...he kind of needs Puck. Yeah, Quinn is his girlfriend, but if he knew how to get in her pants he wouldn't have embarked on this crazy-ass mission with Puck in the first place.

Predictably enough, he panics and totally blows it. He tries to reach under her top...they're not even _alone_ , for Christ's sake, and he doesn't even know what he expected. Well, he expected pretty much exactly what happens: she slaps him and storms off. He tries to apologize, he offers to drive her home at least, but she won't even talk to him. He ends up standing on the front porch watching her leave with Finn, who she's probably going to dump him for, he thinks. God damn it.

Puck is there too, he realizes after she's gone. Sam expects him to bawl him out for fucking up so bad, but Puck just says, "Go to Plan Britt?" and Sam nods.

Plan Britt is the direct approach. Sam's skeptical, but Puck swears it'll work. He leaves Sam on the porch and returns a few minutes later with Brittany. "Puck said you guys need my help with something?"

Even though her question/statement is addressed to Sam, Sam lets Puck do the talking. And he instantly regrets it, because the very first thing he says is, "My boy Sammy here is a virgin."

"Puck!" Sam doesn't think _total_ honesty is necessary.

Brittany looks him up and down. "Why?" she asks. "He's super hot. I'd do him."

Sam smiles despite his embarrassment, and Puck smiles too. "He's just shy, I guess," Puck explains. "That's why we were hoping you could help us out."

"Wait, what do you mean _us_? I know you're not a virgin, Puck."

"Right, but see, I'm sort of Sammy's—"

"Partner," Sam says. He doesn't want to give Puck the chance to say _mentor_ , because that makes it sound like Sam needs sex _lessons_ or something. Which, okay, maybe he does, but he doesn't want Brittany to know that.

Unfortunately he doesn't realize until Brittany giggles that _partner_ probably sounds worse, actually. She says, "Oh my god, you two are sex partners? That's so hot."

"Not like _that_ ," Puck says, giving Sam a look telling him to keep his mouth shut from now on. "More like...we're looking for a girl who can take us both together, make Sammy's first time really awesome."

"Oh my god, I can totally help you with that!" Brittany exclaims, and she actually claps her hands in excitement. "You mean like one of you in her ass and one of you in her cunt?"

Sam is speechless, but Puck manages to nod and say, "That'd work."

"You don't mind if I'm there, do you?"

"We don't mind _at all_ , Brittany," Sam says earnestly. "We would love for you to be there."

"Yay!" She claps again, this time bouncing up and down. "Can you give me, like, five minutes? Maybe ten?"

"Absolutely," Sam says.

Brittany says she'll meet them in her room. Puck's been there before so he doesn't have to ask where it is. Sam wonders a little why Brittany doesn't just go there with them, like what it is that she needs to do first, but Puck tells him don't even start wondering what Brittany is thinking, because it's almost always something you'd never guess. Like maybe she doesn't want to leave her guests unsupervised and so she's deputizing her cat or something.

It turns out that Puck is right—not about the cat, but about the fact that Sam never, ever would have managed to figure out what Brittany was thinking. Because when she joins them in her room, she's not alone. She's dragging Santana in behind her.

Puck wasn't actually expecting this either, but he's not nearly as surprised as Sam is. He knows there's a lot going on between those two that they don't want to be public knowledge—or Santana doesn't, anyway. He's pretty sure Brittany doesn't think it's unusual at all. He whispers to Sam, "This has the potential to be really awesome, if you just play along. And after tonight you have to forget—"

"After tonight you have to forget that any part of today happened at all," Santana cuts in. "This week went straight from Thursday to Saturday. Got it?"

Sam nods vigorously. "Totally. I didn't score any touchdown, I didn't make Quinn slap me, and I've never been in Brittany's bedroom."

Santana gives him a tight smile. She seriously can't believe some of the things she does for Brittany. _Santana, you know what would be hotter than seeing you take a cock? Seeing you take two!_

Puck is a good lay, he always gets her off, so she doesn't mind letting him fuck her. Especially since she knows how much Brittany gets off on seeing her get fucked. Sam, though...a virgin for Christ's sake! At least he won't tell anyone about this—not if he doesn't want to deal with a hissy fit from his sexually repressed so-called girlfriend.

Brittany backs her up against the wall, kisses her neck, works her hand up under her top. "You want this, San?" she whispers. "You wanna take two huge cocks at the same time?"

Santana closes her eyes and concentrates on Brittany's hands and mouth on her. She can't stop her snarky reply, though: "Just because Blondie has ginormous lips doesn't mean he's big where it counts."

Sam hears and blushes. Not that he's thinking of backing out, but he really hopes Santana isn't going to be like this the whole time.

Brittany turns her head, looks at the bulge in his jeans and smiles. "He is, Santana, you can tell," she says. "Just look." Santana glances over but doesn't say anything. "Come here, Sam," Brittany beckons. "Santana needs a closer look."

Sam walks over and Brittany gets his pants off. She trails her fingers up and down his cock, and it turns out she was totally right (like Santana ever should have doubted her when it came to a question on cocks!): he's huge. As huge as Puck, even. Fuck, and soon Santana is going to have one of them in her ass.

Still stroking Sam's dick, Brittany turns back to Santana and whispers, "I think you owe someone an apology."

"Sorry, Britt," Santana whispers back, although she knows full well that's not what Brittany is getting at.

"Kiss it and make it better," Brittany whispers. "Come on, San. Do you have any idea how hot it gets me, seeing you with a gigantic cock in your mouth? Or in your pussy?"

Santana does know how hot it gets her. "Or in my ass?" she whispers back.

"Your ass!" Brittany has forgotten to keep whispering. "My god, Santana, your ass!" She spins the two of them around, so now Brittany's the one with her back to the wall and Santana's got her back to the guys. She hikes Santana's skirt up to her waist and slides her hands under her panties. "Guys, is Santana's ass amazing or what?"

"Totally amazing," Puck stammers.

"Uh-huh," is all Sam manages, because Jesus Christ. It's the firmest, roundest, most irresistible girl's ass he's ever seen. Not that he's seen any others up close like this, and especially not being fondled by another hot girl!

"So hot." Brittany's whispering in Santana's ear again. "I wish I could fuck you in the ass."

"You can," Santana tells her. And she has, many times.

"Yeah, but I can't...I don't have a cock that I can feel you squeeze, feel you clench around. You're so hot when you're taking my strap-on up the butt, but it's not..."

"I know, baby." Santana has never, ever wished Brittany had a real cock...except for the fact that she knows Brittany sometimes wishes she did.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Brittany tells her. "You don't have to let them both fuck you—you don't have to let _either_ of them."

"I want to, Britt-Britt," Santana says, and she's not lying. Yeah, she can kind of take dick or leave it, but she'd do anything to make Britt look at her the way she does when she's getting nailed. And besides...Puck, at least, actually is pretty good.

"Yeah? I hope you come really hard on their cocks. I love to watch you come."

"I'll do my best," Santana says. "Any particular incentive you wanna offer me?"

"You know I'll make you come again when it's just you and me."

"Yeah?"

"Totally," Brittany says. "Plus you know how much I'm gonna want to lick up all the spunk they shoot in you."

"Oh fuck," Sam says. He's been trying not to interrupt—mainly because he's afraid they'll stop talking dirty to each other if they remember he and Puck can hear them—but this is just too fucking hot for him to control himself. "You're gonna suck our jizz out of Santana's pussy, Britt?"

Brittany winks at him. "And her ass," she adds.

"Fuck," Puck says. He's supposed to be the worldly one or whatever, the mentor, but Brittany has managed to make his brain explode.

Santana smirks at the boys, but it's not a mean smirk. She can't really be too condescending to them when Brittany has the exact same effect on her. "I guess I'd better start sucking some cock," she tells Britt. "Before these guys shoot their wads without even touching me."

"Go get, 'em, babe," Brittany says, playfully swatting her ass. And she steps back, because she really does just want to watch, at least for now, at least until she and San are alone.

Santana turns to Sam and says, "It's too bad you can never, ever tell anyone you got your first blowjob from the second-best cocksucker in Allen County."

"I'm totally okay with keeping it our little secret," Sam says earnestly, wondering who the first-best is.

Santana chuckles and drops into a squat in front of her with her knees spread wide. Brittany likes to see her like this, she knows; she always says how much sluttier she looks this way than merely kneeling, how the position spreads her open so much more.

Sam's cock is right in front of her face. It's so hard, and it's standing up so tall, that she can't help but admire it. Brittany's always been a fan of huge dicks, and her enthusiasm is sort of infectious. And anyway Sam is so damn eager he'd be fun no matter what his dick looked like.

He's so eager that she hears his breath catch before she's even touched him; he can't have felt anything yet other than maybe the air moving around, or the warmth from her mouth. She's gotta go really slow, she realizes, or he's going to be spewing within seconds.

Oh Jesus, Santana's good with her mouth. Sam was starting to think—well, with all that weird stuff going on between her and Brittany, he was starting to think maybe Santana didn't even like guys. But, fuck, she must, because she's licking every inch of his cock, slowly, like she's trying to savor it. It's actually kind of frustrating, almost, how slow she's going—but it's probably best if he wants to last long enough to fuck her.

He really is using all his self-control to, like, let her set the pace—he knows she knows what she's doing way more than he does—but when she finally, finally wraps her lips all the way around him he kind of can't help but lock his fingers around the back of her head and pull her closer. She makes a muffled noise of surprise, but instead of trying to pull back she grips his ass and starts to really suck.

Puck loves to watch Santana suck dick. If he didn't already know how good she was it, the blissed out look on his boy Sam's face would leave no question. The only thing he doesn't like about the current situation is that he's the only one who's not involved yet. Even Brittany—she's in a chair by herself, but even she has a hand up her skirt, fingering herself.

His pants are awfully tight, so he opens them to relieve a little of the tension and let Puckzilla breathe. He gets on his knees behind Santana and presses his cock against her ass, making her moan around Sam's dick. He pushes her top up and unhooks her bra without bothering to try to take it off and rocks against her ass while he squeezes her tits. And not that those babies weren't pretty great last year, but God bless the man who invented the boob job.

Puck sucks on the fingers of one hand for a minute—he'd totally shove them in Santana's mouth if it weren't occupied—while reaching inside her panties with the other and separating her cheeks. Her ass is at least as amazing as her tits, and as far as he knows it's all natural. Hard to believe, really, that an ass so perfect for fucking just got that way on accident. Without being _too_ gentle—he doesn't want to hurt her or anything; he just knows how much she can take—he works a wet finger into her tight little opening.

Santana lurches forward on Sam's cock as she feels Puck shove a finger up her ass. Sam grabs the back of her head harder and thrusts into her mouth. He's muttering something about how great she is, but Santana's only interested in seeing if Brittany's watching.

Brittany is watching. Her girl is so hot—she's so proud of her. "So good," she tells her when she sees Santana look to her for approval. "So good, baby. Sammy can't hold out much longer. Make him come, San, make him shoot in your mouth and swallow it for me."

Hearing Brittany say that almost makes Sam come on the spot, but he says, "No!" He doesn't actually stop fucking into her mouth, but he does remember, "I want to fuck her..."

Santana chuckles to herself: she's pretty sure she can manage to get him hard enough again to fuck her, even if she makes him blow now. She swirls her tongue around the head a couple more times just for fun before she starts bobbing her head up and down, sucking him in earnest. His cock is really long. She doesn't feel like deep throating him and it's not like she needs to (though she would if Britt told her to), so that leaves quite a stretch of shaft for her to stroke with one hand while she cups and then massages his balls with the other.

It's too much, it's too perfect, Sam can't possibly hold off any longer. Santana's mouth by itself would be enough to pull him over, probably—it's like a sloppy, wet vacuum cleaner—but then there are her hands too...jerking him, playing with his balls, gripping his ass...

The hand on his ass is actually Puck's. It doesn't occur to him until it's already there that it might seem a little gay. But it's not, actually: he just thinks it'll be really hot to see his sex protégé come in someone's mouth—a _girl's_ mouth—and he wants to help bring about that result. And it is, it's totally hot when he drops his head back and goes, "Oh! Oh! Oh!" and squeezes Puck's shoulder, probably not realizing whose it is.

It's like a dam breaking when Sam has no choice but to let go. Conscious thought leaves him and his body acts on pure instinct and fuck is that instinct good. The pleasure just rips right through him and fills him to bursting and gushes out his dick into the mouth of the hottest, most perfect girl ever.

His faculties return to him just in time to remember the last thing Brittany said, and he opens his eyes and look down to see Santana swallow his load. She licks the remaining drops off his softening cock and it sends shivers through him. His knees are totally weak and he seriously has to sit down for a minute.

He retreats to the edge of the bed, and he's glad he is sitting when he sees what Brittany does: she walks over and takes Sam's place in front of Santana, but on her knees. She pulls Santana's top off, and her bra, and she massages her tits while Puck seems to be poking around in her ass.

"How was he?" Brittany asks softly, and Santana answers, "I saved you some" half a second before the girls have their tongues in each others' mouths, swapping spit and, evidently, some fluids of Sam's. He feels like his brain would explode at the sight except that he needs a little break from explosions, at least for a couple minutes.

Brittany breaks away from the kiss with an obscene slurp and asks, "You ready to have your other holes stuffed full? You want some lube, or you want Puck to rim you?"

"Puck doesn't like to give rim jobs," Santana says. Brittany's the only one who _likes_ to rim her. That's probably why her rim jobs are the best. Well, that and because it's Brittany.

"That's stupid!" Brittany exclaims. "If he likes to fuck your ass then he likes to rim it. Right, Puck?"

"Yeah, totally," Puck agrees. He knows when not to argue with Brittany. "I love everything about Santana's ass."

"See?" Brittany tells her. "Bend over for him. Bend over the bed and spread your legs."

Santana stands and Brittany pulls her panties down, helping her step out of them. Neither bothers doing anything with the skirt, which is still hiked up around her waist. "So hot," Brittany says. She runs a hand up the inside of Santana's leg, up the inner thigh, and she knows this is supposed to be about helping the guys out and not about her, but she kind of can't help it, and soon her tongue is working her way up the inner thigh too. She just wants a tiny taste, because Santana is so fucking delicious.

Her tongue teases at Santana's folds, just a little, but it's enough to make Santana whine and wrap her arms around Brittany's head in a death grip. She's so wet—it always amazes Brittany how wet Santana can get. She slides her tongue inside her pussy to lick up some of those juices. The only thing she avoids is the clit, because making Santana come now—as much as she'd love to—would be really unfair to Sam and Puck.

Santana doesn't actually care too much whether it would be unfair; Brittany's tongue is making her crazy, and it's only going to keep making her crazier and crazier until she comes. She know Britt doesn't want her to yet—because when Britt wants her to she makes her—but she tries anyway, she tries humping her face, she tries using her own fingers...all she succeeds in doing is making Brittany to pull away from her and whisper, "Be good, San. Wait till the guys are in you."

She pouts at Brittany, because she _really_ doesn't want to wait. But she does want to make Brittany happy, and so she bends over the bed like she was told to do a couple minutes ago.

Puck kneels behind her again and licks up the inside of her leg, following the wet trail Brittany left. As he gets closer to her core the wetness isn't so much Brittany's spit as Santana's own fluids, and he takes a quick detour on his way to her ass to plunge his tongue in and out of her warm, juicy cunt a few times.

Santana moans and bucks forward when he does so. Sam brushes her hair back to see her face, and she's so hot...so beautiful, really. He leans down to kiss her: he kisses her forehead, and her cheek, and when he sees her lips part and her tongue peek out he lays his face next to hers on the mattress and kisses her hard, his tongue pushing back almost into her throat. She kisses him back just as hard, still moaning, until she has to pull away for air.

Brittany's standing a couple feet off to the side behind Puck, and she says, "Sammy, come here, you've gotta see this." She positions him in front of her and they both watch Puck, holding Santana's ass cheeks apart, as he slowly licks toward her hole. They all gasp—not just Santana—softly when he finally reaches the outside of it, and then again loudly when he finally pushes in.

Soon he's pushing in hard, really fucking her ass with his tongue, jostling her whole body against the bed with every thrust. "Isn't she hot?" Brittany asks softly into Sam's ear. She glides her hands under his t-shirt and strokes his chest and abs. "I can't wait till you start fucking her."

"Me too," is all Sam can say.

Brittany kisses his shoulder and plays with one of his nipples. "I bet you can't. I bet you're hard again already." She slides her hands down to check, and her guess was totally right.

"You're not make me come again before I get to, are you?" Sam asks. But even as he "protests," he's pushing against her palm. He knows that if she wants to make him come again he's helpless to stop it, and really he's okay with that.

"Not too much longer, I don't think," Brittany says as she continues to stroke him lightly. He has such a nice cock. She kind of wishes he and Puck had asked to fuck her. But she can't blame them for choosing Santana, not in the least. "How are you doing baby?"

Puck knows Brittany isn't talking to him, so he doesn't pull his mouth away from Santana's ass to answer. He's holding her open with two fingers now, which is allowing him to really fuck his tongue in there deep. He thinks she's almost ready; he dips a couple fingers into her pussy to spread the extra moisture to her ass.

"Fuck!" Santana shouts. It's an answer to Brittany's question, sort of, even though it's mainly a reaction to Puck's fingers near her clit.

Brittany lets Puck finger and lick her open for just a minute or so more before she nudges him out of the way and moves Sam into position before Santana. "So...which, uh...?" Sam was pretty sure Puck was going to get her ass, but now here he is, looking right at it, so...

"My pussy," Santana says quickly. If he weren't totally hung _and_ totally inexperienced—if he were just one or the other, say—she might let him in her ass, but she really doesn't want to get hurt.

"You want Sam in your pussy?" Brittany asks. "Are you all wet for him?"

"Why don't you find out?" Santana asks, squirming in anticipation of Brittany touching her. And then she feels two sets of fingers—Sam's as well as Britt's—and the larger set starts to flick experimentally at her clit, making her buck against them. She's ready, she's beyond ready, she wants it _now _. "See? All ready. Come on, Sam, do it."__

"So hot, Santana. I love it when you beg for it."

"I'm not _begging_ for it," Santana corrects her, because as much as she likes to make Brittany happy, she doesn't beg _guys_ for it.

"Oh, you're not? So Sammy can feel you up a little first? Taste you first?"

"Brittany..." That's not what she meant, and Brittany knows it. She already said she was ready...

But she's too late. Sam's kneading her ass cheeks; he's pulling them apart and toying with her hole. And then he's on the floor behind her, sucking a hickey into her inner thigh. Soon his fingers are back in her pussy, pushing in and out, totally dragging across her clit with each in and each out, and...and it feels like he knows what he's doing even if he probably doesn't really, and he's no Brittany or anything obviously, but she really is in danger of coming too soon now, which she knows would disappoint Britt, so she breaks down and says, "I am, I am begging for it. Fuck me, Sam, please!"

Sam scrambles to his feet and pauses for a second in case she wants to roll onto her back or something. Well, maybe more like half a second, because the prospect of taking her from behind while she's bent over the bed is really, really appealing. He stands behind her and rubs his hands up and down her back, but before he can do anything else, Puck is standing next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder. "You should probably lay on your back and let her ride you," he says.

"Yeah, but...I mean..." He gestures helplessly at _Santana_ , at how she's all _bent over_ in front of him waiting to take his cock, and it's not that...he's sure that her riding him would be awesome too, but...

"It's his first time, Puck," Brittany reminds him. "Let him enter her how he wants. They can rearrange themselves in a few minutes so you can get in too."

"Fair enough," Puck says, patting him affectionately on the shoulder. "Go get 'er. Just don't come right away."

Sam grips Santana by the hips and looks down at her for a minute. And Jesus, he kind of can't believe this is it, his first time, with _her_. And with Puck and Brittany watching, which honestly makes him a little nervous, not to mention the warning not to come too soon. But he pushes the nerve-wracking thoughts to the back of his head and thinks about how he's about to lose his virginity, about how a couple seconds from now his cock is going to be squeezed inside that tight, sweet little cunt.

And, oh Jesus, it's _so_ sweet pushing in there. It's like...a secret that he's just discovered...and why did no one _tell_ him it's this good, because he would have been doing nothing but this for his whole life if he'd known. And yeah, everyone said it was good, but they had _no idea_ —either that or they intentionally downplayed it to make teenagers think other things were important too, like school or whatever. Once again he's working on pure instinct as he slams in and out and in and out and oh Jesus fucking fuck it's good...

"Okay, okay, okay..." he hears Puck say, and he feels him grip him by the shoulders. "Time to get on your back, Sammy, before—"

"No, please, it's so good! Santana, do I have to?" Because he's done taking orders from anyone but her. And from her only because no matter how awesome it is he's not a rapist.

"Yeah, baby. But—uh!—don't worry, I'll—uh, fuck!—I'll climb right back on, I promise." She has to admit, Sam's good, especially for a first-timer. Enthusiasm: it really does go a long way. And size. And the way Brittany's licking her lips while watching them.

He pulls out reluctantly and gets onto his back as fast as he can. Thank god Santana wasn't lying when she said she'd climb _right_ back on: she straddles him and sinks onto his cock in a single fluid motion.

Brittany is going to come before anyone, Santana thinks as she sees how fast the girl's hand is moving inside her panties. It's amazing how worked up she gets just watching...well, her—Santana thinks it's from watching just her, that the guys are incidental. That's how she likes to think of it anyway, and when Brittany locks eyes with her and mouths the words _so fucking hot_ she's able to believe it.

Puck steps out of his clothes and approaches the foot of the bed. Before he can get up there with the other two, Brittany tosses him some lube, which is good since most of his spit has probably dried by now. He kneels behind Santana and slicks up her asshole as she rocks back and forth on Sam's cock.

And fuck, this is it. Santana's so full already—Sam feels bigger than he looks; he feels bigger in her pussy than he felt in her mouth. Puck is going to feel bigger in her ass than anything, she knows.

He pushes in slow, thank god, and he doesn't _quite_ hurt her but it's so much. She's taken him in the ass a couple times before, and that in itself is a lot, but with Sam already filling her pussy it's just...she's not sure she can...She whimpers and calls, "Brittany? Britt-Britt?"

Brittany's there next to her instantly, stroking her hair, whispering in her ear, "What is it, baby?"

"I just..." She doesn't want to say she _can't_. She knows Brittany wouldn't make her, but she doesn't want to let her down. And it's not even just that Brittany would be disappointed if she doesn't, it's that she'll be so happy if she does, and that's what Santana wants. So she doesn't want the guys to stop. She wants to do this; she does. She just wants some...help? Encouragement? "Stay here?" she asks. "Hold my hand?"

"Of course, baby." Brittany laces their fingers together, keeps stroking Santana's hair with her free hand. "You're doing so good, baby. So hot. You know it's okay if—"

"I know," Santana says, wincing a little as Puck's massive cock inches farther into her ass. "I know, but I just want you to keep telling me how good I'm doing."

"Can I tell you how hot you're making me too?"

"Totally."

Brittany stays there the whole time Puck's working his way into Santana's ass. He's only slightly curious what they're talking about. Partly because it seems private—to the extent you can have a private conversation with your best girlfriend while getting fucked by two dudes—and partly because there's nothing he cares about more at the moment than her sweet, sweet ass. _God_ , it's so tight.

Sam totally didn't realize, when Puck brought up the DPing plan, how amazing it would be. Like, he knew it sounded all dirty and kinky and stuff. But he didn't really get that he would be able to _feel_ Puck's cock in the girl's ass while his was in her pussy. And that's just—it was mind-blowing enough when Santana was only half as full as she is now, when Sam felt his own movements and hers, but now he feels those of _another_ person fucking her.

Santana dutifully works herself up and down both boys' cocks, riding them both, and Puck lets her until she doesn't seem hesitant anymore and he knows she's adjusted to having them both in her. And then—Puck really likes it best when he can set the pace, and the pace he likes to set is the one that's as brutal as the girl he's fucking can handle. And so he holds her hips still and starts fucking into her ass faster and faster.

He's careful, of course, because he doesn't want to hurt her (or Sam for that matter) and he knows this has got to be harder on her than regular fucking. But he's not _too_ careful, because he knows Santana likes it rough, and more than that he knows Brittany likes to see Santana take it rough. And he knows that if he accidentally steps out of line, neither one of them will hesitate to tell him so. Especially Brittany.

Santana's movements change, and her yelling gets loud, and it takes Sam a little while to realize that she's not really riding him anymore, she's given herself over completely to Puck's fucking. And Sam can't really do anything either, not with two people on top of him, one of whom is setting a pace he could never keep up with. But it's awesome, Santana's twat gripping him _so_ tight, jerking his cock so furiously—Puck's cock grinding against his own through the surprisingly thin layer of skin or membranes or whatever it is that separates a girl's pussy from her ass.

"Santana, baby, you're so beautiful. Look at you taking those cocks. God, these guys are so lucky, I wish I was both of them. I can't wait for them to fill you with their come so I can slurp it out of you—"

"Oh god, Britt!" Santana comes, and she comes hard. Every muscle in her body tightens and she goes completely rigid...and then she's thrashing and screaming and swearing and...she doesn't even know, biting someone, she thinks...

The whole bed shakes violently, the headboard slams against the wall so hard that Sam is pretty sure they're going to break through to the next room. Santana's cunt squeezes his cock super hard, pulls it farther in...even pushes it out, and when he tries to reenter it's like her walls have clamped shut completely. He can't just not do anything, so he rubs against her frantically, begging to be let back in, and of course what he's actually rubbing against is her clit, making her come even harder and making her walls shut even tighter.

Puck hasn't been evicted, but he has given up any semblance of being in control. He just lets Santana's clenching ass jerk and milk him as he lets go with a stuttering cry and unloads into her.

Santana keeps coming for, like, hours...or maybe it's just minutes, but they're the longest minutes Sam has ever endured...before she slows down enough to take a break and he manages to push his cock back inside her cunt. His orgasm starts the second he's back in, and he sprays his white, sticky juices all over the contracting muscles that expelled him moments ago. And this time they keep contracting on him, refusing to release him after he's spent and oversensitive.

It tickles, actually, and between that and the joy of having just had sex, Sam starts to laugh. Puck and Santana—when she's finally relaxed from her own orgasm—look at him like he's crazy. But Brittany seems to get it, and she ruffles his hair while they laugh together. They laugh hard, and it's a long time before their laughter dies down. When it's done, Brittany pats his shoulder and says, "I hope you had a nice first time."

"It was amazing," Sam says.

"Good. Cause you and Puck have to leave now. Santana and I have some stuff to do in private." Santana smiles at this and squeezes Brittany's hand.

Puck gets up first; followed by Santana, who only scoots to one corner of the bed and covers up with a sheet; and then Sam. Sam suddenly feels weird about being undressed in front of three people, but Puck's not looking at him, and Brittany and Santana are only looking at each other. They're only looking at each other to the extent that he wonders if he and Puck should even say good-bye once they're dressed. They do, but the reply they get is pretty dismissive.

If he weren't totally grateful for what just happened, he might actually be a little disappointed at not getting to stay for what's about to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Brittany isn't the first, she is the easiest, just like Puck said. She's so easy that they don't even have to ask her; _she_ asks _them_. Right in the middle of glee practice, right in the middle of a song Rachel is singing to Finn, she turns around and asks Sam, "So remember what you and Puck did for Santana on Friday?"

Sam is sitting next to Quinn, and he starts to panic. "Uh..."

Brittany, not waiting for an answer, continues, "Can you come over after school and do the same thing for me?"

Santana scowls at her and says, "Brittany, you and _me_ have plans after school."

"Oh, right," Brittany says. "Tomorrow then?"

Quinn is starting to look really pissed, but luckily for Sam, Rachel is even more so. She signals to the band to quit and marches over to Brittany. "I'm sorry. Is my pouring my heart out through song interrupting your conversation?"

"Kinda," Brittany answers. "But don't worry about it, we're all used to it."

Sam thinks he's off the hook but Quinn turns to him and demands, "What do you do with Santana Friday night?"

"Not with me, Miss Priss, _for_ me," Santana answers for him. "He and Puck fixed the head gasket on my car."

"Really." Quinn stares hard at Sam. "Do you even know what a head gasket is?"

"Hard to fix one if you don't know what it is," Puck says.

"And Brittany's car just happens to have a broken head gasket too? But it can wait until tomorrow after school?"

"Why are you all talking during my _song_!?" Rachel demands before she storms out of the choir room.

Mr. Schuester tries to stop her: "Rachel, wait..." but to no avail.

Finn announces, "I'll get her," and follows her out.

"Why are _you_ going after her?" Quinn demands.

"And why exactly do you care what Finn and Rachel do?" Santana counters.

"Why _do_ you care, actually?" Sam asks her quietly.

Quinn storms out too, leaving via a different door than Rachel and Finn used.

The room is silent for a moment until Puck leans over to Brittany and says, "So, yeah, me and Sam can totally come work on your car tomorrow after school."

Sam spends the whole next day trying to think of what he should say to Quinn when she asks if he's going to Brittany's. There's the truth, of course, or at least the partial truth...but that will only lead to more questions. On the other hand he doesn't like to lie. Not to mention that he's really bad at it.

He still hasn't figured out what he's going to tell her as he walks her to her locker after glee. He holds stuff as she hands it to him while she's sorting what to take home and what to leave. He helps her into her jacket and waits for her to ask. But she surprises him by kissing him on the cheek, saying, "See you tomorrow," and walking off by herself. It's not a good sign for them, he thinks.

He meets Puck in the parking lot, as they planned. Puck rubs his hands together and says, "You ready, Sammy boy?"

"Quinn knows," Sam says. "She barely said a word to me all day."

"Then she doesn't know jack shit. Quinn ain't the type to suffer in silence," Puck tells him.

Sam shrugs. Puck has a point, but...

"Maybe _she's_ hiding something from _you_. Maybe she has plans with Finn."

Fuck. Puck is probably right. Even though Sam knows he deserves it, the realization hurts. They get in Puck's truck, and on the drive over Puck convinces him that he should just relax and enjoy fucking Brittany (which strikes Sam as kind of an absurd thing to say, because it's _Brittany_ ¸ and there's no way he'd not enjoy it) because if Quinn is going to dump him it's not going to be over this. Puck's argument doesn't really address the wrongness of what they're doing, but Sam pushes that thought right out of his head.

Brittany greets them at the door wearing her Cheerios skirt and a heather gray sports bra. "Oh, hi, guys," she says. "I was just getting ready for our play date."

Sam's eyes dart around; he hopes to god no one else is home, because he's feeling pretty ready himself. "You look amazing, Brittany," he says.

Brittany looks down at her chest. "This bra is no good, I was about to change it." Puck is about to tell her not to worry about it, that she won't have it on for long anyway, but before he can she explains. "See, this bra just holds my boobs still." She demonstrates by holding them flat against her chest. "Coach Sylvester makes us wear this kind for practice. But for sexy play time, I need one that, like, pushes them up." She pulls the sports bra off over her head and uses both hands to cup her breasts and push them up and together. "So you guys want to touch them."

"I really want to touch them already," Sam says. He glances around again. "Uh, are we alone?"

"I dunno. My sister might be home." She turns over her shoulder and yells, "Nikki?"

A few seconds later a young-sounding female voice calls back, "Yeah?"

"Nothing. Just I'm having a play date and one of the guys wondered if anyone else was here."

"Oh god, Brittany! Take them to your room!" Brittany shrugs and drops the sports bra on the floor by the door. As she's leading the guys up the stairs Nikki adds, "And close your door!"

Brittany rolls her eyes. "She's so weird." She leads them into a room with bunk beds and then closes the door behind him. And locks it, just to humor her little sister.

"I don't think this is your room, Britt," Puck tells her, taking in the dollhouse in the corner and the life-size Justin Bieber poster on the door.

"No, it's Nikki's. The sheet's in my room aren't clean, so..." Sam is a little bit squicked out at the thought of messing around in Brittany's little sister's bed, but not enough to do anything to risk getting the whole thing called off. He just makes a mental note to insist that they change Nikki's sheets when they're done.

Brittany looks down at her chest. "Darn it, I left my best sex bra in the kitchen, and all Nikki's are, like, size triple A. Hold on a second, guys..."

She moves toward the door but Sam stops her. He can't stand the thought of her covering up her tits, no matter how sexy her second-best sex bra might be. "Please don't go," he says. "I'll hold them up for you if you want."

Brittany smiles and nods at him and he cups each one tenderly. They aren't as big as Santana's, but he likes them just as much, and the way she shivers at his touch is super hot. He lightly grasps a nipple between his thumb and index finger and she moans and presses into his hand.

Puck stands behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "So it looks like you're a tit man, Sammy."

"Huh?" Sam asks, not looking away from Brittany's chest.

"Well, there are tit men and there are ass men."

"I like both," Sam says. He knows what Puck's trying to do. Puck wants to fuck Brittany's ass, like he did Santana's. And honestly Sam is fine— _more_ than fine—with getting Brittany's pussy. He's just determined that when they get to Quinn ( _if_ they get to Quinn, he thinks, before he reminds himself to stop thinking too much about what's going on with Quinn), that he, Sam, is going to fuck her ass.

"That reminds me," Brittany says, "bad news. I can't take either of you guys in my ass today."

"I thought you wanted to babe," Puck says as he reaches around Sam and strokes her thigh just below her ass cheek.

"I did. I do...some other time. I'm too sore today." Santana spent _all_ last night fucking her ass with the strap-on. It was weird because it isn't something Santana much likes to do usually. It was awesome. She was acting all possessive, really convincingly too. Brittany loves that. From Santana, anyway. "I kinda hoped you'd wanna play today anyway, but if you don't..."

"We do!" Sam says. He squeezes her tits and kisses under her jaw and repeats, "We definitely do."

"Yay!" Brittany takes one of Puck's hands and places it on her breast, along with Sam's. "Cause I was thinking...I know you wanted to DP me, but spit roasting is technically a kind of DP, right, cause one of you would be penetrating my mouth..."

"That sounds awesome, Britt. But you know, my boy Sammy here had an idea a while back...I'd hesitate to try it with anyone but a pro like yourself, but...how would you like both our cocks in your pussy?"

Oh wow, that sounds awesome. Brittany already feels a gush of fluids at the mere mention. But she's been known to misinterpret stuff, so she clarifies, "At the same time?"

"Yeah, at the same time."

Oh fuck, there's another gush. They're definitely not going to have any problem with lack of slipperiness. "Uh, _yeah_!" Again she feels the need to clarify, though: "I still get to taste, though, right?"

"Totally," Sam assures her. He really wants to taste her too and, feeling bold, he doesn't even ask before bending down to lick one of the tits he's still holding. He's tentative at first—because he's not _that_ bold, and he _didn't_ ask first, after all—but Brittany's moan and her clutching the back of his head and pulling it toward herself tell him it's all right.

He licks all over one of her nipples. He loves how bumpy it feels on his tongue, and how the more he licks it the harder it stands up. It's such a contrast to the softness of the rest of her breast.

While Sam is busy exploring Brittany's tits with his mouth, Puck nibbles on her neck and lets his hands trail down over her ass and onto her thighs. Then he slowly works them back up and under the spanks under her Cheerios skirt. "Take it off me," Brittany instructs him. He pulls the spanks off, but not the skirt, which doesn't surprise Brittany. She remembers that he likes to fuck Cheerios when they're still wearing their skirts, and she doesn't blame him; she likes to too.

Puck's fingers inch back up, and Brittany widens her stance a bit to allow him to reach what he's going for. He doesn't go right for it, though; he teases her outer labia. Brittany hates to be teased, she hates/loves it, as Puck well knows, and he keeps doing it until she's so wet that his fingers can't help but slip through her folds. A light brush over her clit is all it takes for her to jerk strongly enough that his fingers slide right inside, and he starts to finger fuck her while Sam is still groping and sucking on her tits.

"So wet already, Britt," Puck says. He says it to her every time they hook up, because every time it awes him. He removes his fingers and moves them toward his mouth, but Brittany stops him.

"Nuh-uh," she says. "Let Sammy taste."

Sam hears his name and looks up to see Puck holding two fingers in front of his face. They're wet and glistening and they smell like...Christ, they smell like _cunt_. It's intoxicating. He locks eyes with Brittany and slowly extends his tongue...The taste is a little sharp. A lot savory. Deeply alluring. After his first tentative lick he pulls in both fingers greedily, sucking them hard, running his tongue between the two so as not to miss a drop.

His protégé is good with his mouth, Puck'll give him that. He kind of looks like he's sucking a cock, the way his head is bobbing up and down on Puck's fingers, and Puck can't help but think (not for the first time, if he's being honest) that getting Sam to go down on him would be pretty awesome.

Brittany's thinking pretty much the same thing. Except that she's not picky about which of the guys should go down on the other.

Sam's the only one not thinking at all about sucking cock. He's thinking that Puck's fingers just taste like fingers again and he needs to go to the source of Brittany's nectar. He hastily kisses down her chest and stomach as he lowers himself unceremoniously to his knees in front of her. He mouths desperately at her shaved mound until Brittany realizes he needs a signal to go on, and she lifts a leg and rests it on his shoulder, leaning back against the bunk bed for balance.

Sam thinks he should probably go slowly, that that's probably what good lovers do, but he's way too eager for that. He quickly plunges his tongue right inside her pussy, licking everywhere his tongue can reach. She tastes so, so good—way better than just the juices that stuck to Puck's fingers. Down here he's surrounded by her warmth, by her scent. He's engulfed in her. He's got his hands on her ass to keep her as close as possible, and he feels her moving her hips in time with his tongue thrusting.

Brittany hasn't had a guy go down on her this enthusiastically in a long time. It's sweet, and his lack of skill is more than made up for by his sense of wonder. She can tell she's going to have to guide him when she's ready for him to make her come, but that's okay—she's an excellent guide. For now she's more than happy to just hold on and let him explore.

Puck is standing in front of her, and he starts to massage her tits and kiss her neck. She, in turn, unzips his jeans and reaches inside. While she's stroking his dick, she tells him, loud enough for Sam to hear, in case he's listening, "Your boy Sammy is a natural at this."

Puck lifts his mouth from her neck long enough to say, "I'm an awesome mentor."

"Uh-huh," Brittany says. "I can tell you take good care of him." Then quieter, into Puck's ear, she adds, "You should teach him how to suck dick."

"T-teach him...?" Something about the suggestion sets off a warning bell in Puck's mind, but honestly it's not that loud. Brittany is running her fingernails over his balls just the way he likes, and it's kind of distracting.

Brittany nibbles on his ear and says, "Go down on him. It'll be so hot."

"Brittany..." Puck moans. Now she's smearing precome all over his shaft, and he already has a feeling she's going to get her way on this.

"His mouth is amazing, Puck," Brittany says. He looks down and sees what she means: he's got her whole slit covered with it; plus, there are all kinds of lewd noises of enjoyment coming out of it. "And if you teach him, he can practice on you."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He should be embarrassed by how quickly he caved, but it's Brittany, and she doesn't understand embarrassment anyway. He's not letting Sam come in his mouth though. Brittany can just forget about that.

Sam changes up his routine and finds Brittany's clit. She gasps and grabs hold of his hair while bucking against his face. Damn, maybe he's not going to need much guidance after all. "Fuck, Sammy, so good."

Sam couldn't agree more. Brittany feels and tastes so good, and he really hopes he can make her come with his mouth. So when she pushes his head away he's more than a little disappointed. "What's wrong, Britt?"

"I need to move. You're making my knees too weak to keep standing on one leg." She urges him up and kisses him, tasting herself on his tongue. So hot. As she's kissing him she undoes his belt and pants. "I wanna see you come once before you fuck me," she says, teasing his cock over his briefs. "I know you won't have any trouble getting hard again."

"No," Sam agrees. If the way he feels now is any indication, he could come a hundred times tonight and still be able to get hard again.

"I knew it!" Brittany squeezes his ass cheeks under the briefs, nudging his jeans down in the process. "Puck is going to take care of you while you take care of me."

"Wait, _Puck_?"

"He'll take super good care of you. Won't you, Puck?"

"You bet," Puck says. He stands right behind Sam and lifts his t-shirt off.

Sam feels Puck's cock brush against his ass and starts to panic. He's seen how big the guy is. "But wait! I thought it usually hurt the first time?"

"Not that," Puck says, biting his tongue before he adds _dumbass_. "I'm just gonna blow you."

"Oh!" That sounds a lot better. Still though... "But wait..."

Before he can finish his thought, Puck turns him around and kisses him. And wow, Sam _really_ has an awesome mouth. Yeah, Puck is definitely going to have to get that blowjob returned some day, though he knows better than to mention that now. Brittany strips Sam's pants off, and Puck lightly cups his balls. "You'll like it, Sammy. Trust me?"

Sam catches the totally turned on way Brittany is watching them and says, "Uh-huh." Besides, Puck is his mentor, so it couldn't be that weird.

Puck kisses him again and strokes his cock. Sam is going to learn a bunch of lessons from this, the least of which is how to blow a dude—Puck's not really that much of an expert on the giving side of things. But he is learning that there's nothing wrong with dudes blowing other dudes, which will help when it's Puck's turn to receive. He's learning never to turn down a blowjob. And, most importantly, he's learning that certain girls can make guys do just about anything they want. (And girls—Brittany seems to have the same effect on Santana.) Not that Puck is _totally_ averse to sucking Sam's dick.

Brittany climbs onto the top bunk and perches on the edge. She directs Sam to stand between her dangling legs and Puck to sit on the lower bunk in front of him.

Sam nudges her thighs farther apart and goes right back to where he left off, letting the Cheerios skirt rest on top of his head. The maybe two-minutes pause in the action has given Brittany a chance to replenish some of the fluids he already lapped up—really it's astonishing how wet she is again already. He knows it's not just his own spit, because that doesn't taste anywhere near this awesome.

He flicks at her clit with his tongue, and Brittany tightens her legs around him and cries out. And then Sam cries out too—a muffled cry, since his mouth is occupied—because Puck has just put his mouth on his cock. He's not a blowjob virgin anymore, but he still can't believe how good someone's mouth down there feels.

Puck can't really believe it either, the fact that he kind of likes doing it. It's not totally his first time with a guy's junk in his mouth, but the other couple times he was drunk. But why's it so weird, if you really think about it? Dicks are sexy. They're literally made for sex.

Sam's especially. He's _really_ excited about the prospect of fucking Brittany with him. But still, he finds himself _not_ rushing through the blowjob, even though he knows the sooner he gets Sam to come the sooner they can get into that sweet cunt that's waiting for them. He actually takes his mentor role seriously, though, and what kind of sex lesson is Sam going to learn if Puck demonstrates how to give a subpar BJ?

Brittany gives awesome head, so he tries to remember and copy her techniques. Of course his understanding of her method is imperfect, since he's not exactly using his brain when she goes down on him. But he knows that she usually starts out slow and teasing, almost, avoiding the head until he thinks he's going to lose his mind if she doesn't put it in her mouth. So that's what he does with Sam. Up and down and around the shaft and balls, licking and kissing, never more than a hint of sucking.

It doesn't take long before Sam seems like he's about to lose his mind. A whine comes out of the back of his throat: it starts out low and guttural and gradual gets higher and more desperate-sounding. Brittany really wishes she could see what's going on; the one fault with her plan is that she can't see Puck at all.

But she stops thinking about Puck at all when Sam starts sucking on her clit. He sucks it in hard and thrusts his tongue into her hole, all the while making that incredibly hot and needy whining noise, and she feels herself quickly approaching her peak. She manages to instruct him, "F-fingers!" and as soon as they're in she starts to fall apart.

She clenches around those two fingers that just keep fucking into her throughout, and she grinds against Sam's face. He manages to keep her clit securely between his lips the whole time, and he keeps sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Brittany screams as she comes. She screams and pulls Sam's hair, lets go of his hair and digs her nails into his shoulders, lets go of his shoulders and pulls his hair again. It hurts, but Sam is way too turned on to mind. If anything it makes Puck's mouth on his dick feel that much more amazing.

As Brittany gradually becomes aware again of stuff other than the massive orgasm rolling through her, she listens to Sam. It sounds like he hasn't come yet—awesome! She rides out the last few shudders of her release and gently moves Sam's head away from her pussy. The look he gives her—like he's almost as out of it as she was a second ago—makes her want to come again. She doesn't, not yet, but she does kiss him and lick some of her own juices off his face. Not all of them, though. She has to move quickly to get them rearranged so she can have a better view.

She slides off the top bunk and pulls Sam back away from the bed until his dick slides out of Puck's mouth. Sam's confused "What?" is exactly what she expected; Puck's annoyed "Hey!" isn't totally unexpected either, but still it amuses her. She directs the boys so that Sam is on his back on the lower bunk and Puck is straddling his legs, curled up to get his cock in his mouth.

Brittany crouches on the floor next to them. Absentmindedly she starts stroking Sam's abs and chest with one hand and Puck's head and neck with the other. "You guys are so hot. I can't believe I get to have both your huge, beautiful cocks in me soon. It's a good thing you made me come so hard already, Sammy. I don't know how I'd fit you both otherwise."

"Jesus," Sam huffs. He can't wait to start fucking Brittany. Like, he literally can't wait. He's not even sure if he can wait for Puck to really _suck_ him or if he's going to come just from these teasing little licks. It's pretty awesome, but he _knows_ —he knows thanks to Santana, and he knows that Puck knows even better than he does—that it could be way more awesome. "Puck, _please_."

Sam's plea makes Puck realize that dragging this out any longer would just be cruel. He drags his tongue from Sam's balls all the way up the shaft, and this time he doesn't stop or change course before reaching the head. Sam arches off the bed, and Puck quickly encircles the head with his lips and sucks him in until he feels him bumping against his throat. He cups his balls in one hand and sucks hard and slow, but he only gets a couple sucks in before Sam is thrusting up into his mouth fast.

Between feeling Sam's cock swell to a near-impossible thickness and feeling the first hot spurt on the roof of his mouth, Puck doesn't even have time to remember he didn't want Sam to come in his mouth. And he just keeps spurting and spurting as he keeps bucking up into Puck's mouth. He's saying something, but all Puck can really hear is gushing liquid, most of it landing on his tongue but some of it going directly down his throat. It doesn't taste that bad, honestly. He finds himself sucking harder when Sam eventually starts to slow down, just to make sure to get all of it. Which he actually swallows, because at this point why the hell not?

Drained of a huge load, Sam lies limp and motionless on the bed. Why the fuck did he think getting blown first was a good idea? Well, because he had no idea Puck would be so good at it, for one thing—not to mention so enthusiastic. But now he doesn't see how he's ever going to have enough energy to fuck Brittany.

But then Brittany's up on the bed, straddling him, kissing his neck, and he realizes he was worried for nothing. Not that he's hard again _this_ soon, but he's definitely interested again already. She whispers in his ear, "You look so hot when you come, Sammy. I mean _hot_. Your face gets these red splotches all over." She licks his cheek and adds, "You're burning up."

"Speaking of hot..." Puck scoots up closer behind Brittany, close enough that his dick nestles between her ass cheeks. She hisses and he remembers she said she was sore—and he envies the dude who fucked her ass, because he knows it takes a hell of a pounding to make Britt sore—and repositions it to slide between her slick folds instead. "...you have a fire inside you need put out? Maybe by a couple big hoses?"

It _does_ actually kind of feel like there's a fire deep in her core, but... "I don't think hoses are a good idea. I'd rather have your cocks like we planned." Though getting sprayed doesn't sound so bad, except... "Oh! And instead of squirting water you guys can squirt your come in me!"

"Yeah? You'd like that?" Puck coaxes her onto her hands and knees. He rubs her clit with the pad of his middle finger and makes her release a long, low moan.

"You know how much I like to be filled with come."

Puck does know. He also know that she likes to be taken by surprise, and so he pulls back and quickly snaps his hips forward and buries himself in her. "Oh fuck!" she shouts, dropping her head onto Sam's shoulder. "Oh fuck, yeah!"

She loves it, she loves how Puck is balls deep in her, just like that. It's overwhelming: his huge cock stretching her, her muscles constricting instinctively around the intrusion, then struggling to relax to accommodate it. He only gives her a few seconds before retreating and then pushing back in, stretching her anew.

Brittany lifts her head and props herself back up on her arms. Sam can see her face now, and it's like everything she's feeling is written there. Her mouth is open, now and then forming an O but without making any sound. Between the intensity of her expression, the sounds of Puck slamming into her, and the way her tits bounce around when he does, he's getting hard again pretty fast. He clutches her breast and pinches the nipples—not too hard—and mutters, "God, you're amazing, Britt."

She looks down and smiles at him, just for a second because then Puck is plowing into her again and her eyes squeeze shut. When she opens them again she tells him, "Scoot back and sit up."

He does, leaning his back against the wall and trying not to hit his head against the top bunk of Brittany's little sister's bed. Brittany lowers her head again, not onto his shoulder this time but his crotch. She takes his cock in her mouth, not at all teasingly like Puck—she just sucks it in greedily.

Sam swells and stiffens instantly in her mouth. Not that Brittany's surprised; she's an awesome predictor of how guys will react during sex. Some of it is experience, of course, like how she knows from experience that she doesn't have to worry about Puck blowing his load too soon, which is why she didn't make him come once before fucking her. But a lot of it is just instinct.

Puck could keep fucking Brittany all night: she has that perfect little snatch that can take anything and yet still always feels so goddamn tight. He loves the way she's moaning now every time he rams it in. And once in a while when he slams her just right it makes her lurch forward, tugging on Sam's cock, and he goes, "Oh! God!"

Sam's fully hard now, and Puck has gotten Brittany as ready as she'll ever be to take a second cock. "You guys ready for the main event?" she asks.

They're both really, really ready.

Brittany gets them all off the bed so they can rearrange themselves. She has Puck lie down first and she climbs on him to ride his cock. That's the easy part. She bounces up and down on him a few times just because he feels so good and she sort of can't help it. "Okay, Sammy," she says as she stops moving, "get on your knees behind me."

He does. She can feel his cock against her ass, but just against the cheek, not where she's sore. He massages her tits and sucks on her neck, and she finds she's grinding on Puck again, just a little. "Go slow," she reminds him. "Finger me a little first." As she feels his hands slide off her chest and toward her pussy she falls forward onto Puck's chest to give him better access.

Sam slides just one finger in, and he does go slow. She already looks like she had to stretch a lot just to take Puck's dick—it's really big. She doesn't complain at the additional intrusion; she just gasps a little and rocks a little harder on Puck's dick. She's _so_ tight, fuck.

And Puck's cock is _right_ there. Sam's practically giving him a hand job. Or, well, a finger job anyway. When his cock is in there it'll be like they're humping each other as much as they're humping Brittany. He's really glad Puck blew him already, because otherwise this might seem weird. Well, and not to mention that the blowjob was awesome.

Having someone stroke your cock while it's already buried inside a sweet little pussy is pretty amazing, Puck decides. He prides himself on his sexual stamina, but he's not sure how long he's going to be able to last when Sam's cock is in there with his. It's going to be unbelievably tight—Sam is almost as big as he is! (He's pretty sure that _almost_ is necessary.) Then Sam is rubbing his cock with two fingers, and for a second Puck's not sure he's going to be able to last even _until_ Sam's cock is in there with his. "Fuck, man," he mumbles, just before Brittany kisses him and grinds on him harder.

But Puck does last, and eventually Sam presses his cock up just outside Brittany's entrance. "You ready, Britt?" he asks.

Yeah, she's ready. "Do me," she tells him. He's been being really careful fingering her, so she doesn't even need to remind him again to go slow.

He does go slowly. Agonizingly slowly, in a way. Every instinct he has is telling him to shove it in as fast as he can. But on the other hand, he's pretty sure he _couldn't_ shove it in fast, not without really hurting Britt. Her walls are stretching for him, but there's a lot of resistance. "You okay?" he asks. If she's not, he's going to feel bad about how amazing it feels for him.

Brittany takes a deep breath. "Yeah," she assures him. "I'll be awesome in a few minutes." Sam inches in a little more, and it's _so_ much. She never doubts herself during sex, but if she ever did this would be the time. Puck's dick twitches—just a little, but she wasn't expecting it—and she bites down on his shoulder and has to remind herself to keep breathing.

It takes forever, but Sam manages to bury himself to the hilt. Both boys hold perfectly still, waiting for a signal from Brittany. She doesn't move either, except for the squeezing and relaxing of her walls around them. It's enough, though, to cause both their dicks to throb. Three sets of junk are all squished together, and they can each feel the blood racing in both of their partners.

They don't give in to the overwhelming urge to move until Brittany does, until she starts rocking back and forth on both their dicks. Puck still doesn't move after that—he's sort of trapped, after all—but Sam does start to pull out and push back in shallowly. Even the tiniest, slowest movement feels amazing.

Brittany gradually quickens her movements, and Sam follows her lead. At first they fall into a rhythm where Sam pushes deeper into her every time she rides up on Puck's cock. But one of them misses a beat, or something, and now she's getting the full force of both cocks simultaneously with each thrust. They're not fucking slow at all anymore, and even though she feels like she's fully adjusted by now, it's just so intense she can hardly handle it.

She bites down on Puck's shoulder again, and this time she only lets go when she feels her orgasm overtake her and she needs to scream. Her screams echo the rhythm—or the lack of rhythm, really—of the spasms starting in her cunt and working through her whole body. She gives up any semblance of control and just lets the orgasm thrash her this way and that.

All that spasming and thrashing—it does stuff to the guys, too. It's actually the biting that triggers Puck's orgasm. He shouts, "Oh fuck!" and bucks up into her, really fucking her for the first time since she got on top.

Sam doesn't last after that. He managed to not come from the feeling of his cock grinding against Puck's, but something about Puck's grinding against his...well, that and Brittany's cunt pulsating, not to mention how everything's even hotter and wetter all of a sudden.

Brittany feels multiple ropes of come shoot deep inside her—more than just two guys should be able to produce. She's exhausted, but their come keeps her coming—one of her favorite things is getting filled with a nice, hot load, and two loads are somehow more than twice as much fun.

She wears herself out eventually and collapses against Puck. He brushes her hair back away from her face, and only then does she notice he's bleeding where she bit him. She touches it gently and says, "I'm so sorry!"

Puck hisses, and she pulls her fingers away. But he says, "Don't worry about it. It was totally worth it."

Sam rubs her back. He feels like there was something he wanted to remember to do when they were done, but he can't for the life of him remember what it was. He rolls onto his side, where he's wedged between Puck and the wall, and he rests his head on Puck's shoulder—the nonbitten one—and closes his eyes. Whatever it was couldn't have been too important.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn invites Finn up to her bedroom. He shouldn't be here; her mom would freak. Besides which, she's dating Sam. Everything about this is so wrong.

"You didn't really ask me over to study, did you?" Finn asks as soon as she closes the door behind him.

Quinn stands close to him—too close, close enough that if he were to glance down he'd get an unobstructed view of the cleavage that her open buttons and push-up bra reveal—and asks coyly, "What exactly do you think of me?"

"I think..." Finn takes a moment, seeming to choose his words carefully. That's good, he's learning. "I think you're a nice girl who's with the wrong boyfriend."

It's an answer she likes. "And what would the right boyfriend do? If he were here?"

"He'd...kiss you." Finn doesn't quite make it a question, but he doesn't follow it up with a kiss either. She does catch him peeking at her cleavage, though.

"Is that right?" Quinn asks in a husky whisper. She takes half a step closer, and now her breasts are just barely grazing his ribcage. She tilts her head up toward him, and really she couldn't possibly make it any easier for him.

He takes the hint—thank god—and leans down, placing a tentative kiss on her lips. Quinn doesn't let it stay tentative for long. For some reason she's just insanely turned on right now...well, obviously, or she wouldn't be doing _this_. It's so unlike her.

The kiss heats quickly, and soon Finn's big, clumsy hands are venturing under Quinn's top, in the back, toward the bra hooks. He's going slowly enough that she could easily stop him, but she doesn't. When he asks, "Can I?" she doesn't say yes, but she does moan and press her chest against him harder.

They're on the bed soon, Finn lying on top of her, fully clothed, kissing her and groping her under the unhooked but still-on bra. She feels his hardness pressing against her, right there between her legs, and she wants to...she wishes so much she could just let him, but...

It would be so wrong.

But he's _so_ hard, and she's _so_ wet, and without totally meaning to she wraps her legs around him and grinds up against him.

Finn gasps and pulls away—as much as he can, anyway; her legs are pretty tight around his waist—and says, "Whoa. We should probably..."

"Yeah. We should definitely," Quinn agrees. She flips them over and, straddling his thighs, pulls his shorts and underwear down. His cock springs free and she takes it in her mouth, as if she were some kind of horny little slut. Which is exactly what she is, she thinks. The thought makes her roll her hips, rubbing against Finn's leg.

"Quinn...what..." Finn breathes hard and tries to hold still, tries to process what's going on while not processing it _too_ much, because if he really lets himself feel it he's gonna...he's gonna... "Oh god!" Right in her mouth, fuck, he's unloading right in her mouth. Oh god it's so good, but oh fuck...

Quinn swallows it like the filthy little whore she is.

"Quinn, I'm so—"

"Don't apologize," Quinn says.

"I can't believe we just...Does this mean we're together again? We can't keep doing this to Sam behind his back."

"No," Quinn agrees.

"He's...he's a really nice guy. I feel bad."

Sam is a nice guy. Too nice to deserve a cheating slut of a girlfriend. Quinn decides to do the right thing and break it off with him. And then she and Finn can start dating again, openly. Be a real, official, respectable couple again.

Sam flings the Xbox controller aside in frustration—he knows it's bad when he can't even concentrate on video games. "It's been two weeks, man." Two weeks since their play date with Brittany. Sam went his whole life until recently without having sex, but now two weeks without any seems like an eternity.

If Quinn were giving him any signs of hope it would be one thing. But she canceled two of their last three dates, and at the end of the one she did go on with him she barely even let him kiss her.

"Do you think Quinn's gonna dump me for Finn?" he asks, letting his head fall back on the seat of the couch he's leaning against.

Puck sets aside his controller and shrugs. Obviously she's gonna dump him for Finn—he's only over here at Sam's house because Quinn canceled another date with him—but Puck saying so won't help anything.

"We need another plan."

"The plan is solid. Even if she does start going out with Hudson again...Dude, going out with Hudson never stopped her from letting me do her."

Sam considers this for a minute and doesn't find it reassuring. "Great. So it's just _me_ she has no interest in."

"Cheer up, man." Puck punches him in the shoulder awkwardly—they're sitting next to each other on the floor and he has to turn at a weird angle to do it.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's never gonna get laid again."

It's true that Puck's not worried that he's never gonna get laid again. Obviously. But it _has_ been two weeks, and two weeks _is_ a really long time. "You know, dude," he says carefully, "while we're waiting for our moment with Quinn, we could help each other out."

"Help each other out like..." They've already been jerking off together pretty frequently. And touching while they do so. Mostly only arms and shoulders, but still. Also, Puck's spunk seems to land on Sam more often than not, which probably isn't an accident...not every time. But this is all stuff they don't really talk about, so Sam knows Puck's talking about something else now. Something more. "You mean like at Brittany's, when she made you—"

"Dude, Brittany didn't _make_ me do anything." Like Puck takes orders from anyone. "It's not so bad. And I mean you liked it, didn't you?" Puck silently dares him to deny it.

Sam doesn't try to. "Well, yeah..." He should probably feel more reluctance at the suggestion than he does, but it's hard to be reluctant when his dick is twitching in anticipation.

"Except this time you should do it to me."

Sam stares at him, speechless. It's not that the idea bothers him. It's that, if his dick is any indication, it kind of really doesn't.

"First, I mean. Then I'll help you out."

If there were any question, really, in Sam's mind, the assurance of Puck "helping him out" would clear it right up. He turns suddenly, straddles Puck and sits on his lap, and kisses him. The kiss turns heated quickly, and they only break apart for a second, just long enough for Sam to pull both their t-shirts off.

Sam's mouth is awesome, obviously, and his chest is pretty awesome too, even if you're not especially into dudes' chests usually. Like Puck isn't, usually, but he kind of can't help touching Sam's. Maybe it has something to do with the little moans he makes every time Puck brushes over his nipples. And when he squeezes one and rolls it between his fingers he swears he can feel the dude's cock jump against his own.

And Sam seems to like his chest too, because when he eventually moves away from his lips, it's to cover his neck and chest with open, wet kisses. He works his way down, and he's not going super slowly—he doesn't seem to be intentionally teasing, and he definitely doesn't seem to be intentionally stalling—but Puck is more than ready by the time he reaches the waistband of his jeans. Sam pops the button open and Puck helpfully unzips and slides the jeans down as far as he can with Sam sitting on his legs.

Sam is the one to do the honors of pushing Puck's underwear out of the way. He pauses for just a second—he doesn't want to hesitate long enough to chicken out, but he just takes a second to really look at Puck's cock. It's huge, all stiff and standing straight up like it is. Begging for attention, almost. He wonders briefly...well, Santana took it up the ass and it didn't seem like she was in horrible pain. And he's even heard that guys have like this hidden anal G-spot that girls don't have, so...

Not that he's going to ask Puck to fuck him. He's just wondering, is all.

He carefully licks the tip and is a little surprised, actually, to discover that Puck's pre-come tastes pretty much the same as his own (which, yes, he sometimes licks off his fingers). He wonders if he should be smearing it around instead, but then remembers that, duh!, his mouth will provide all the lubrication needed.

Puck doesn't go in for sappy shit, but he's seriously half in love with Sam's mouth right now. He's not actually great at this yet, but for a first try from a straight dude...the kid has a lot of natural talent. He's enthusiastic and thorough. And that _mouth_ , damn! With some practice, which Puck is totally willing to help with...

"Evans...fuck..." It's a good thing Puck can't move his hips much. If he could, he'd probably be fucking Sam's face hard...which wouldn't be bad at all, except that it would greatly diminish the chances of the two of them practicing this more often.

Neither of them hears the doorbell ring upstairs.

Quinn waits outside. There's no answer. Well, she tried. She'll just have to wait and talk to Sam tomorrow. Or call him. Or text. She turns back toward her car when she hears...that is, she's tempted to pretend she didn't just hear Sam's mom yell, "Just a minute!"...but she did, and she may as well get this over with now.

Mrs. Evans opens the door a minute later with a shower cap and plastic gloves on. (And here Quinn always thought that Sam's mother, at least, was a natural blonde!) She expresses surprise—she thought Quinn had something come up at home, which of course was the reason Quinn gave Sam for canceling their plans—but invites her in. She tells her that Sam is in the basement playing video games with Puck and that she can go on down.

There's a coffee table in the way, but she can see Sam's head from the stairway, the back of it anyway, and it's sort of popping up and down. It's kind of cute, actually—their video game probably led to a dispute that somehow devolved into wrestling.

Sam's so sweet and child-like. She almost wishes...No. He wouldn't want to be with her anyway once he found out what she's really like.

She walks a little closer and sees Puck. Puck is definitely _not_ wrestling. The look on Puck's face...it's one she's seen before, and... _holy shit_! He's getting his dick sucked. By _Sam_!

Quinn can't even say anything, she can't even make a single sound. And she can't move either, all she can do is stand and stare.

Sam is really into it now. Who knew he would _like_ having his mouth full of dick? He's sucking and moving his lips up and down Puck's shaft. He wraps his hand around the base and gives a little tug to accompany his next suck, and it makes Puck jerk his head up and gasp.

And when his head jerks up his eyes open for a second—or it would be only a second if he didn't see Quinn there...staring at them in total shock. And she locks eyes with him, and something about that eye contact...He was close anyway, but something about the way she's watching them...and the fact that Sam obviously doesn't know yet...

"Oh, fuck, Sam...Fuck, I'm gonna..." He grabs a handful of hair on either side of Sam's head and holds his friend's head still while his cock shoots hot spurts of jizz into his bro's mouth.

Puck is pulling his hair, and the first shot of come hits the back of his throat in a way that almost makes him gag, but even so Sam finds himself more turned on than not. He keeps sucking Puck through his orgasm and even after, after Puck's dick has stilled and started to soften, and after he's let go of his hair. He doesn't stop, in fact, until Puck gently pushes his head back.

He's about to say something—something dumb, like asking how it was or something—when someone else speaks first. Someone who's not Puck. A...a female voice, saying, "What the hell is going on?"

Oh shit. Shit, he knows that female voice. "Quinn!" He spins his head around and realizes only when he's looking her right in the eyes that there's a splotch of come on the side of his mouth. "I thought you...I thought your mom..."

"I haven't even broken up with you yet."

All he can say is, "Quinn!" Which he realizes he already said.

Puck is the one who says, "So you are planning on breaking up with him."

Quinn stares at Sam while she answers Puck. "Is there any reason I shouldn't break up with him after what I just saw?"

"But you were planning to anyway," Puck points out, "before you saw...what you think you just saw. Are you officially dating Finn again already?"

Quinn crosses her arms and turns her gaze to Puck. "Yes. Finn is sweet. Finn would never do this to me."

Puck tucks his dick back into his underwear and stands up, stepping out of his jeans and kicking them aside. He stands between Quinn and Sam, who's still just sitting there with his dopey deer-in-the-headlights look. Studying Quinn's face, with that totally turned-on look he's seen on her before, Puck has an epiphany. It's suddenly all so clear to him that he can't believe he didn't figure it out sooner.

He stands behind Quinn, hands on her shoulders, so he can speak softly into her ear while the two of them look at Sam. "You're right, Finn would never do such a thing. I bet you're bored of him already."

Quinn hesitates a second too long before acting offended. "That's ridiculous."

"I know you, Quinn. Just admit it. Finn only interested you as long as you were cheating on Sam with him. You date nice boys, but bad boys are the ones you want to fuck."

"I don't..."

"You totally want him now." He slides a hand down her side, down her thigh, then back up—under the skirt. He moves slowly so she can stop him if she wants. But he knows she isn't going to. His fingers tease along her panties. "You're so wet," he whispers in her ear.

"That's just because..." It's because she just watched a sex act between two hot guys—it's only natural that she's a tiny bit aroused. Plus Finn never returned the favor after she got him off, so there's some built-up tension. Sam would probably eat her out. He'd probably be really good at it if what she just witnessed is any indication.

Damn it! Puck is right. Not that she'll admit it. It doesn't matter anyway. Sam might be a bad boy, but he's also apparently a gay boy.

Puck decides to go for broke. "You probably thought Sammy here was all sweet and innocent. But you know what him and me have been doing the whole time you haven't been letting him get any?"

"Yeah, I think I just got a pretty good idea."

"Not _that_." Puck catches Sam's eye and says, "Tell her."

"Tell her what?" Puck has been talking too quietly, and Sam has been mentally freaking out too much anyway to even try to follow what he's been talking to Quinn about.

"About what we've been doing," Puck says. He adds, "With you-know-who," just so Sam won't think he's talking about the stuff just the two of them have been doing.

Sam just gives him a look like he thinks Puck is crazy. Which he totally does think, if Puck wants him to tell Quinn about their play dates with Brittany and Santana. But what else could he be talking about?

"Dude." Puck goes back to the couch and holds out his hand to pull Sam up. He pulls hard, and when Sam stumbles into him he whispers. "You gotta trust me. If you do what I say I think she's actually gonna let us." Sam looks at him skeptically so he adds, "She's gonna break up with you anyway. You may as well give my plan a shot."

So, yeah. Okay. Trusting Puck has actually worked out awesomely...up until now anyway. And at least now he doesn't really have much to lose. He looks at Quinn...he forces himself not to look away from her as he tells her, "We fucked Santana and Brittany."

"You..." Quinn looks from Sam to Puck and back to Sam. She absolutely should _not_ find it hot that her boyfriend has been cheating on her. But honestly she didn't think he had it in him.

He's not too good to be with someone like her after all.

"You each fucked both of them?" she asks breathlessly.

"We each fucked both of them at the same time." Puck stands behind her again, lets her feel his rehardened cock pressing against her. "Sammy fucked Santana's pussy while I fucked her ass." He whispers the next part because while it's true he's going for broke here, he's not crazy enough to think Quinn would be okay with Puck having already told Sam so much about her. "I fucked her ass just the way you love when I fuck yours."

"Fuck," Quinn mutters, rubbing back against him. She does love taking it in the ass. She loves the way Puck makes her feel like a filthy whore. She pictures the guys both doing Santana at the same time, and she envies the hell out of Santana.

"Sammy wants in your ass so bad," Puck tells her. "Don't you, Sammy?"

"So bad," Sam agrees. "It's like all I think about."

"Really?"

Sam can't believe that Quinn seems to like this confession. But since she does, he decides to elaborate. "It's all I think about when I jerk off. Bending you over a desk or something, lifting up your skirt and finding out you're not even wearing any panties, and then I just plow into you from behind, and, fuck, your ass is so tight..."

"And...is Puck there?" Quinn asks, her voice catching. "In your fantasy scenario?"

"Of course he's there. He's fucking your pretty mouth. I don't want you to get knocked up..." Sam stops himself just in time from adding the word _again_. "Not even in my jerk-off fantasies."

Quinn herself never worries about pregnancy in her own sex fantasies. But if they're talking about something other than fantasy now, then, yeah, mouth and ass are all she's willing to offer. Besides, even without the fear of pregnancy factoring in, the idea of letting two totally hot, totally depraved guys spitroast her like that is...well, she hadn't even considered it before, but it's now officially the hottest thing she's ever imagined.

"It's too bad your fantasy can't come true today," she says.

"It can't?" No, of course it can't. Sam can't believe he actually let himself think for a minute that it might.

"No. Because I _am_ wearing panties."

Sam has no idea what she's trying to say. Luckily Puck does. "That's easy to fix." He catches Sam's eye, looks pointedly down toward Quinn's crotch, and mouths the words "Take them off her."

Oh! Right! Sam kneels in front of her and lifts her skirt. She's wearing white cotton panties with little pink roses all over them. They'd look really innocent if they weren't soaked and reeking of her arousal. He pulls them down past her knees, and then he just can't help it—he lets the skirt fall over his head and he buries his face in her crotch, breathing in deeply.

Her juices quickly collect on his face, even though he hasn't even done anything yet really. He mouths at her mound, and she responds by widening her stance. Sam takes this as the invitation it is and licks over her slit once or twice before plunging his tongue in between her folds.

Quinn shudders deeply the first time she feels his tongue graze over her clit. She doesn't have the strength to stand while Sam's mouth is all up in her cunt. "Don't stop," she orders him just before she lowers herself to the floor.

Sam doesn't stop, not for a second, and he ends up flat on his back with Quinn on her knees, straddling his face. He can barely breathe and he couldn't care less; all he cares about is that Quinn tastes so fucking good, and the way she's moaning and riding his face while he fucks her pussy with his tongue is driving him crazy. That and the realization that she's actually going to let him fuck her ass.

Her _ass_ , Jesus Christ. His hands move there instinctively. He gropes a cheek in each palm and he slowly separates them, exposing her little hole to the room. To the room and to the room's other occupant.

Puck can't see that puckered little entrance without wanting his dick inside. It won't be this time—he knows that and he's okay with it—but he can still touch. He can get her ready to take his protégé's cock if not his own. He kneels behind her—they're both straddling Sam now—and shoves two fingers in her mouth. "Suck," he orders her.

Quinn sucks. She sucks like it's a cock in her mouth, and it's not, but it's still good. She'd bite—with the way Sam's working over her pussy so good with his mouth she'd have to bite down on those fingers in her mouth soon. But she knows they won't be there long, she knows that soon they're going right up her ass.

She whines, just a little, when the fingers are yanked out of her mouth, but she knows that what's coming is even better. Puck pushes her forward forcefully. Not that he has to be forceful—Quinn is nothing if not compliant—but he knows she likes him to be rough with her.

Or maybe he doesn't know. Maybe he doesn't give a single thought to what she likes and doesn't like and only wants to use her body for his own pleasure. _Fuck_ , why does that thought make her want to come harder than she ever has?

Sam knows when Puck is on top of him, of course, but he can't see anything and really doesn't know what he's doing. He only knows that it makes Quinn grind a little harder against his face. And then her position changes abruptly, she's leaning forward, and his tongue slips out of her pussy. He can't even move his head, and he can't get it back in. But he can still reach her clit, and he wants to make her come on his face so bad. He grabs hold of it between his lips and starts to suck, and he feels Quinn's thighs tremble next to the sides of his head. And then Puck moves too, and now instead of straddling Sam's ribs he's straddling his crotch, and Sam definitely doesn't want to come in his jeans just from a little contact with Puck's underwear-clad dick, but he finds himself unable to resist grinding up against it just a little.

Quinn gets a finger shoved up her ass just a second after Sam starts sucking her clit. She's such a goner, she's going to come so fucking hard. She wants to scream, she needs to scream—Puck is finger-fucking her ass so hard she can't tell if it's filling her with pleasure or pain, but Sam...Sam is giving her pure pleasure, so much she almost can't take it, and she just barely has the presence of mind to know she _can't_ scream because Sam's mom is home. She gropes around desperately for something to stifle her screams and, finding nothing, bites down on her own fist just as her orgasm hits.

She manages to limit her noises to muffled sobs around her fist, but that's the _only_ control she has over herself at this point. She's not even totally aware...she knows her hips are bucking uncontrollably and her thighs are squeezing together powerfully, but she doesn't even wonder, really, why there's a burning sensation on her forehead.

Puck shoves a second finger in when Quinn starts to come, he finger-fucks her ass even harder. She's lurching back and forth, face down on the carpet, and he's actually glad he doesn't have his dick in her mouth yet because she'd probably bite the fucker off.

Sam keeps sucking as hard as he can as his face gets drenched in Quinn's juices. He slides two fingers inside her slick walls and lets her pussy squeeze them, just like her ass is going to be squeezing his cock soon, oh fuck. His cock needs to be in her so bad, but for now the best he can do is grind it against Puck's equally hard member.

All of Quinn's muscles go limp at once when her orgasm passes. She doesn't want Sam to stop, even as oversensitive as she is suddenly, but she can't hold her position any more and she slumps forward. She's now aware of the rug burn on her forehead and the blood where she broke the skin on her own hand. Not that either one actually hurts yet—there's no analgesic quite like the chemical cocktail of a screaming (even if not literally) orgasm.

Sam finds the inability to breathe well a lot more unpleasant now that Quinn's sexy parts are no longer within reach, and he slides out from under her and Puck. Puck, however, after briefly moving to let Sam out, sees no reason to stop what's he's doing to her ass. Other than having to hold her hips up, it's way easier now, in fact, since she's so much more relaxed.

The holding her up one-handedly does get to be a pain, though, so he decides it's time to make use of his mouth. And speaking of mouths that should be made use of... "Get your pants off, Sammy. This little cock slut is gonna suck you while I finish opening her ass up for you."

"She's not a—"

"Just give me a minute..." Quinn protests. She's so weak still. And anyway maybe this is a bad idea, maybe there's still time to not let Sam _totally_ see what a slut she is...

Puck slaps her ass. He doesn't want to give her a chance to start second-guessing what they're doing—not _just_ because he hasn't had a chance to fuck her mouth yet, but because he knows if she gets started she'll just make herself miserable—and he knows the way to keep her interested is to be bossy and rough.

"Puck!" Sam has never seen him treat any of the girls they've fucked this way, and it's not cool. "What the hell, dude?"

Puck can hardly take the time now to explain what he's doing, so he slaps Quinn again and says, "She likes it. She likes being treated like a dirty whore. Tell him, whore."

And it's true, it's totally true. Quinn felt her pussy start to tingle again the second she felt the sting of Puck's palm on her ass. And now, now that Sam _really_ sees what she's like...well, she can't quite look him in the eye, but she can't deny it...she wouldn't _want_ to deny it and have Sam not use her like she wants...like she needs him to. Feeling a burning in her cheeks far hotter than the burning where Puck smacked her, she nods and mutters, "I wanna suck you."

Sam really doesn't understand what's going on, and he's pretty sure he's in way over his head. But he doesn't consider saying no, not when his cock is so hard it hurts, not when she just _said_ she wants to suck it. He quickly sheds his pants and underwear and scoots over so he's sitting in front of her. He pulls her head toward his crotch—gently, though; he doesn't want to risk actually hurting her, even a little—and, the words sounding very weird inside his own head, tells her, "Take it, then. Slut."

Fuck, oh fuck, Quinn can't believe she just assumed Sam could never give her what she craves. _Take it, slut_. His words echo in her head as she takes it, takes his cock as far back in her mouth as she can, noisily works it back into her throat, all while Puck is holding her ass open, fucking his tongue in and out of it.

God, the way Quinn is sucking him is just... He gets it finally, he thinks—not all of it, but what she's doing right now. "Fuck, Quinn. You just want me to come in your mouth, don't you?" Quinn makes a noise that sounds like agreement and sucks even harder. And, fuck, Sam was going to save it all for her ass, but if she wants a load in her mouth first, he'll give her a load in her mouth first. "Yeah? You want me to shoot my wad down your throat? You wanna swallow it down like a little whore?"

"Mmf!" It sounds a lot like _please_.

Sam leans back on his elbows. He's so close. "You're so good at that, fuck. Can't wait to swallow my load...then swallow Puck's...and take one of mine up your ass...oh, _fuck_..." Oh, fuck, he's coming and it takes him by surprise somehow, like even though he knew he was going to, even though he was just talking about it, the force of it takes him totally unprepared.

He thrusts helplessly up into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat, chanting, "Take it, take it, take it." But then she's gagging and he doesn't know if she actually likes that or not but it's too much for him, so he pushes her head off him, takes his cock in his hand and lets the last few spurts of hot come spray over her face. Dick still throbbing between his fingers, Sam takes in Quinn's lust-crazed, come-covered face as he catches his breath. "That what you wanted, baby?" He wanted to call her whore, but he just can't call her that again, not right now. Right now he's in love with her, way more than when they were dating even...if they're officially not now, which he's not totally clear on, actually.

Quinn doesn't seem to be in any state to discuss the finer points of their relationship, or lack of relationship, at the moment. She looks at him desperately and says, "I need you in my ass, Sammy. Please."

Which honestly offends Puck just a little, because he's already got his tongue lodged as far up there as it'll go and is he fucking chopped liver or something? But hey, it just proves he's the world's best sex mentor. And he still gets to fuck her mouth.

He smacks Quinn's ass again and says, "Such a greedy slut! You just had Sammy's nice thick cock in your mouth and already you're begging him to put it in your ass."

"I know," Quinn says apologetically. She really does know that guys need a little recovery time, but she just wants it...right now...so bad. She'd gladly suck till he's hard again, but she also knows that's not always a good idea so soon. "Will you help me get him hard again?"

"Of course," Puck says sympathetically. He kind of likes taunting her, it's true, but he also knows that she really does need it when she gets like this. He undoes the top button of her top. "You know, I bet after all this you've _still_ never let Sammy touch your tits."

Quinn laughs. Absurdly, Puck is right. She undoes another button and asks Sam, "Do you wanna get to second base?"

And fuck, Sam really does want to get to second base. He's fantasized so much about Quinn's tits, especially when he thought touching them would be the farthest he'd ever get with her. He stands, pulling her up with him, and pulls her top off. She's wearing a white push-up bra, with little roses to match the ones on her panties, and Sam seriously can't believe they even make underwear that's so totally sweet and totally hot at the same time—like, whoever came up with such a thing is a fucking genius, and her tits look so amazing in that thing.

But not as amazing as they probably look _out_ of that thing, he thinks, and he licks over the top of her cleavage as he reaches around behind her to undo the hooks. Quinn shrugs the bra off as soon as it's unfastened, and, _fuck, yes_ , her tits look good out of it. Sam takes one in each hand, he buries his face between them, he sucks on one nipple, then the other.

Puck maneuvers the two of them onto the couch. Quinn sits on Sam's lap, straddles him, positions herself _just so_ , so that his cock, well on its way to full hardness again already, is snuggled right between her two wet lips. "Fuck," Sam mutters around the nipple in his mouth.

Puck has as much of a hard-on for Quinn's tits as the next guy (the next guy being Sam in this case), and there's no way he's not getting in on this. He sits on Sam's lap too, right behind her so his erection is up against her ass, and gropes her chest right along with Sam.

But Sam's the one they're supposed to be helping here, he remembers. Puck gets off his lap and moves over next to him instead. He kisses up his neck and whispers to him, "I got her ass all ready for you. You won't believe how tight she is for such a little whore." Sam moans and leans into Puck as he sucks at the pulse point on his neck.

"I want it so bad, Sam," Quinn says, pressing her chest harder into his groping hands. "I want _you_ so bad. I want you to bend me over—just like in your fantasy—just bend me over and give it to me hard." She's grinding against him now—he's totally hard again, and she has to be careful not to grind in a way that lets his dick actually inside her pussy. Though she can't help thinking that if it went in _accidentally_ it would feel _so good_.

"Yeah? You want me to give it to you in the ass? What else do you want?"

"I..." Shit, does he know what she was just thinking?

"You want me to spank your ass? Huh? You seemed to like when Puck did that."

"Oh, god." Not what she was thinking, but even better. "I'd like that so much."

Before Quinn even realizes he's doing it, Sam's got her on her knees, facing and bent over the back of the couch. He flips her skirt up onto her back and says, "You little slut! You don't even have any panties on."

And fuck, she needs it so bad, and she doesn't know if she's supposed to say anything, like if they're doing a role play and she has a line, or...And then there's a cracking noise and a stinging sensation on her butt cheek, and she yelps in surprise and arousal.

Shit! Sam didn't want to really hurt her. Also now he's a little worried about the possibility of his mother having heard Quinn's cry. It probably wasn't actually as loud as it sounded to him, but he's not going to risk doing it again. Even if watching her pale skin turn bright pink at the point of impact turns him on way more than he ever would have guessed.

Quinn wiggles her ass, all needy. "Again, Sam? Please?"

"No." Quinn whines but he cuts her off. "You're getting my cock now."

Quinn sighs, she actually sighs with relief. _Finally_. She spreads her legs wider and pushes her ass up in the air as much as she can.

Puck realizes that most of his spit from when he rimmed her has probably dried. And he doesn't think the Evanses likely keep lube lying around in their basement, and he doesn't want to interrupt or suggest within Quinn's hearing that Sam doesn't know what he's doing. He says, "Just a second, dude," and before anyone can object he wraps his mouth around Sam's dick and coats it in as much spit as he can.

Sam stares down at him, stunned. He doesn't _mind_ , exactly, he's just...stunned. Puck manages to convey through pantomime the concepts of _spit_ and _asshole_ —thank god Quinn can't see them—and Sam finally gets it. He presses his lips to Quinn's entrance and coats her quickly but thoroughly.

And he's so glad Puck reminded him to take this precaution because even with it, and even after Puck rimming and fingering her, he ass feels so impossibly tight as he slides in. He goes as slow as he can, and he asks her now and then if she's okay and she says she is, but still he has no idea how it can not be hurting her. He really, really hopes she's being honest when she says it isn't, because it's the best thing _he's_ felt ever.

"Harder, Sam. _Please_."

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"It's not like I'm a blushing virgin on my marriage bed. I'm a whore, remember?"

Sam stills completely. "You're not _really_ ," he says. Up until now he thought the whole calling-Quinn-a-whore thing was like a game. Now he's not sure.

Quinn panics. The last thing she wants right now is for Sam to stop, and the second-to-last thing she wants is for him to try to convince her she's actually a good girl. "But I like it when you say that I am."

"So...it's a game?"

"Yeah," she agrees quickly. "But it's a game I need to play to get off, so..."

"Okay," Sam agrees, and he hopes he's agreeing because he really believes her and not just because he wants to believe her because he doesn't want to stop fucking her. "But you'll tell me if it hurts? For real?"

"I promise," Quinn says quickly. Honestly she can't always tell the difference between pleasure and pain, they're so entwined in her mind. But she will tell him for sure if he hurts her in a way she doesn't like. "Now _please_ call me a whore and _fuck my ass_."

"God, you really are a slut," Puck says, walking around behind the couch. He grabs her by the hair and pulls her head up. "I bet one cock isn't even enough for you. I bet you wanna get fucked in the mouth while you're getting fucked in the ass."

"So bad," Quinn agrees. She opens her mouth and lets Puck unceremoniously shove his dick into it.

Sam still tries to take it easy on Quinn. But his body keeps telling him to fuck her harder, and she's not giving the slightest indication of discomfort, and soon he's satisfied that he was worried for nothing and he lets go. He grips her hips tight and slams his cock into her ass again and again and again.

Puck is keeping up a steady stream of dirty talk—what a slut Quinn is, how she can never get enough cock—and Quinn is responding to both of them enthusiastically if, by necessity, nonverbally, so all Sam has to do is rhythmically take all the pleasure from the gorgeous girl that she so wants to give him.

Puck, too, establishes a rhythm: he fucks into Quinn's mouth opposite every one of Sam's thrusts into her ass. And Quinn loves it, she loves that she can give up all control over her own body and be completely at these two guys' mercy.

Girls aren't supposed to be able to climax without direct clitoral stimulation, Quinn read that somewhere, but she's done it before and she's going to do it again, really soon. She feels that tightening in her gut, she feels all her muscles tense up, and maybe that's what throws the guys' fucking pattern off, but now they're not fucking into her alternatingly, they're fucking into her simultaneously, Sam slamming into her ass at the exact moment Puck slams into her mouth, and it's too much and she comes undone.

She grabs on tight to Puck's hips and uses his cock—which she manages to suck on without biting—to muffle her cries as the pleasure courses through her and causes her muscles to constrict and release, constrict and release...

Nowhere is the constrict-and-release more pronounced than inside her ass. Once it starts there's no way Sam could hold off his own orgasm if he wanted to. "Oh god, take my come, slut!" he tells her as his cock surges forward and deposits his load deep inside her ass.

"Stuffed full of come," Puck adds as he unloads in her mouth, making her gag. "Such a slut for it, fuck."

Puck is the last one to finish coming. Quinn lets his cock fall out of her mouth and swallows the last glob of jizz he shot into her mouth. She doesn't get up or look at either of the guys, she just lowers her head, upper body dangling over the back of the couch.

Sam lets his cock out of her ass and rubs her back. "You okay?" he asks.

"I'm awesome." She's basking in that post-orgasmic bliss, and she doesn't want to ruin it with talking.

Quinn doesn't look like she could possibly be comfortable, so Sam pulls her back onto the couch. She feels like she's made of jello; the best he can do with her is lie on his back and lay her on top of himself. He whispers in her ear—for some reason he really doesn't want Puck to hear—"I love you, Quinn."

But he doesn't, Quinn knows that. People say all kinds of crazy things post-orgasm. She doesn't even bother contradicting him, just makes a noncommittal "mm" noise and lets herself doze a little.

When she wakes up Sam is brushing the hair off her face and kissing her forehead. "How in the world did you get this?" he asks, kissing near the rug burn.

Quinn winces—the analgesic effect has worn off—and replies, "Makeup will cover it." She looks around the room. "Did Puck leave?"

"Yeah. I think he wanted to let us be able to talk in private."

Shit. Definitely time to go. Quinn gets up and looks around for her clothes. "I'd rather not," she says.

Oh! Sam assumed she _would_ want to. But maybe she just doesn't want to talk about the whole slut game. Sam's okay with not talking about that. Not right now anyway; they should probably talk about it at some point. "Okay, but I mean...You're not really dating Finn again, are you? Or I mean, if you are then you're gonna break up with him?"

Quinn is struggling to rehook her bra. That is, she's not struggling _that_ much, it's not like she doesn't know how to dress herself, but Sam is there behind her helping with it. She doesn't look at him as she answers, "Why would I break up with Finn?"

"Why would you...!? So you and me can stay together. Quinn, we're awesome together!"

" _That_ was fun, but it doesn't make us a good couple." She puts her top back on and tries to remember where she left her panties.

"But..."

Quinn looks him in the eye finally. She can't believe that he really doesn't get it. "You and I, we're not relationship people. We're both cheaters, for one thing." _And whores, for another_ , she doesn't add out loud. "People like us don't make for happy couples."

"But...but what? You think you'll be happy with Finn?"

No, she doesn't think being with Finn will make her happy. She hopes that being with Finn will make her good. "I think...that is none of your concern." She locates her underwear and pulls them back on under her skirt. She slips her sandals back on, and she knows she really should do more about the way she must look, but she feels like she has to get out of here right away. She kisses Sam on the cheek and says, "But hey, I really had a good time. No one can know about this obviously, but..." She gives him a smile, which he doesn't return. "So anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school." And she runs up the basement stairs, straightening her hair with her fingers.


End file.
